


Lessons taught.

by AegeanBlue



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotionally Repressed, Gen, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Injury, Injury Recovery, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, My First Fanfic, No beta readers we're ride or die here, Okay there's going to be alot of comfort, Small knight learns that feeling might just be alright., Tags May Change, Temporary Character Death, Time Loop, Time Travel Fix-It, nothing lewd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:34:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26713057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AegeanBlue/pseuds/AegeanBlue
Summary: The Knight is hollow.They can do this.They've fought for this right.To usurp their sibling and take their place.End their suffering, and the suffering of this forgotten, broken kingdom, ravaged by time and infection alike.Surely this will work.And it will be the end.Forever.In which one Vessel that tries to be hollow somehow winds up with the ability to turn back time whenever they die, and on the way to solve this issue, learns that feelings are okay.
Comments: 17
Kudos: 72





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been debating what to write for a while now, but I've gotten actual inspiration instead of a vague idea.  
> So uh. My first time trying to write an actual thing, instead of writing roleplay posts!  
> It's kind of exhilarating, but very stressful at the same time, y'know?  
> Thinking about putting something i made out into the world, mistakes and all.  
> I better try my best.  
> Here's some warnings.  
> Heavy deviation from canon, in the future.  
> Canon-typical violence.  
> Things getting worse before they can get better.  
> Getting over conditioning.  
> Sappiness.  
> A good ending? Maybe.  
> Bad endings? Oh, plenty.  
> And finally, a fair warning that all of my experience comes from bouncing off of others in a roleplay.  
> I may not be the best writer, but I'll try my best to make something worth reading.

The roar of their sibling fills the air as they begin the fight, The Knight standing their ground. They don't feel nervous. They don't feel fear. Their own empty gaze meets the infected gaze of their entrapped sibling, already knowing what will fall upon them to do.

A clang of metal striking metal as they vault over their sibling.

They're ready.

(They're not.)

They strike at their sibling as they dodge around them, taking a few nasty hits that send their void onto the floor and spiraling into the air, dissipating not too long after it leaves their body--- They recover quickly enough, managing to find opportunities to heal with the soul they get from the infection inside of The Hollow Knight.

They're more hollow than their failed sibling.

(They're _not_.)

They dash forwards, slashing more determinedly, their refined nail glinting as they strike, strike, and strike, sending void and infection flying with every strike, the two forces splitting as they fly, the void rising into the air while the infection gets spilled against the ground, leaving it slick with orange.

They can do this better than them.

( _ **They can't.**_ )

They drown out any voices that complain otherwise, stamp out the memories of those they've met. That they've bonded with.

They don't need them.

(They do.)

The Knight stops attacking as it watches The Hollow Knight roar, bracing itself--- before the bigger Vessel begins to stab itself. Over, and over... The Knight stares.

(...)

They dart back in with more hesitance. Their strikes aren't as fast, nor as vicious. They draw less void, but the damage has already been done. Is this right?

(It's not.)

Can they really do this?

(No.)

...They don't have a choice. Not anymore.

(...They don't.)

Their sibling roars out in agony as a final cut slashes against the infection, bursting a large part of it and causing it to hiss and sizzle, burning away at the void of the other--- The Hollow Knight is dying, due to their actions.

(They couldn't have helped it.)

They begin to focus. They feel the infection rush into them.

It burns.

Everything burns.

Yet they keep going.

They can't afford to stop.

(It hurts.)

They can't afford to stop.

(It _hurts_.)

They can't...

(...)

They're left on their knees, infection glowing in their eyes as chains begin shooting out around them, beginning to seal up the Black Egg once more.

They feel pain. They feel deep, agonizing pain.

It has to do with the infection. It has to.

Because they're empty.

They can't feel loss.

...

(They do.)

They can't mourn.

(They are.)

They're empty, so they can't wish for someone, anyone, to have come to help them. To tell them this isn't their only option.

They can't wish for Sheo, who taught them combat by drawing.

They can't wish for Oro, with his cold words yet his warm actions.

They can't wish for Mato, who had taught them readily, and had even spoken as though he considered them his child. Had even said it, once.

They can't wish for Quirrel, who had helped them along their journey too many times to count.

They can't wish for the Nailsmith, who they had struck down at his urging. They can't wish to take back what they've done.

If they wished, that would mean they weren't hollow. If they wished for someone to help them, that would mean they weren't able to do this. That they hurt their own sibling, they sacrificed themselves and their sibling, for nothing.

(They did wish, deep down. Yet, nobody answered.)

They hang there. Chained. Their eyes glow, and they can see the world in an orange tint. They're glad for the bindings, because their body tries to struggle against their own volition.

This is their fault.

(...It is.)

...They're hollow. They will contain the Radiance.

They have to be.

They have to.

They...

...

...They're a failure, aren't they?

. . .

(Yes.)

  
Everything slowly fades into black.

  
(Pathetic.)

(Is this truly the end you wished for?)

  
(Caught in a trap of your father's design.)

(There is more for you.)

  
(Not every option has been explored. Not every nook has been scoured.)

(There may be more for you here.)

  
(Fall once more, Ghost of Hallownest. And may you heal yourself enough to heal this kingdom.)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so, It begins.

It's dark.

That's the first thing that The Knight realizes. It's darker than even inside of the egg. The burn of the infection's mostly gone, yet there's a light, burning pain somewhere inside of their mask... However, it's much fainter than it had been just moments prior. What happened..? They must have fully contained the infection. They were a suitable vessel. They were hollow.

That thought relie--- No. It doesn't. They're hollow, so they couldn't feel relieved. Relieved that no-one else is endangered. They're hollow, so they can't feel that pang behind their mask, in their soul, sharp and more painful than any strike they've taken, thinking of all that they've lost in the same stroke that they've given. 

(So lost in your own mind and your refusal... I will help you this once.)

(Next time, you'll find your way on your own.)

...

Suddenly, everything _shifts._

The once calm, complacent void around them begins to whip at their mask and void, their cloak fluttering--- Their vision being filled with rapidly shifting, dull colors. They have all of a second to realize that they're falling before they land flat on their face, a light crack ringing out.

Pain. That's the first thought that rings through their mind--- It'll be solved easily enough with some soul, they should still have some leftover from fighting their sibling, they can't crack--- They have no soul. That's their first notice that something is wrong.

They realize they're not bound. They push themselves up into a kneeling position, a very small crack on their forehead as they take in their surroundings. 

...The King's path? What are they... They're holding the infection, they shouldn't be here, why are they here while they still feel the faint burn of infection inside of them it's not safe for them to be out and unselaed while they're---

They stand up, already beginning to move. They need to get back to the black egg and hope they're able to seal themselves once more. 

Regardless of how lonely th---   
Of how those that they ca---

Regardless of how healthy they are, they need to go.

They try to crystal dash forwards.

They wind up just stepping in place.

Another attempt. Another failure. They stall mentally for a few seconds, before hesitantly beginning to check what they have on them.

And then they're immediately hit with the fact that everything is gone, immediately supplemented by them proceeding to walk forwards through the King's pass.

It'll be fine. They don't need any of their movement to get through the kings pass. They try to cling to walls and dash through the air a few times on the climb up, causing them to fall and nearly impale themself on the pit of spikes, or expect to see their nail longer or stronger than it is and to misjudge how much damage they can deal to the annoyances in their way, no longer able to cleave them in one hit.

They do, however, adjust easily enough. It's one of the only things they're good at, after all.

  
They break out of the Kings path, breaking down the door. Their mind doesn't linger too long on the suspicious things--- Such as everything seeming off, compared to how it normally is when they pass through. The door was here, unlike every pass through where they went back. The hole in the ground had split under their feet, taking them by surprise, except it's not surprise because they can't feel emotion because they're hollow. 

They jump down, managing to stick the landing this time, and walk straight through Dirtmouth.

They still feel that faint burn inside of their mask, not eating away at their shell any more but still _there_ , a reminder of what they hold---

If they stopped now, it would all be for nothing.

They walk right past the Elderbug, ignoring the way he tries to stop them--- He hadn't done that since their first walk through, but they don't note this, ignoring the way that his surprisingly sad voice sends a spike through their---

(Foolish. Missing what's right in front of them. When will they realize?)

The well's right in front of them, and they jump in. The first thing they notice is that there's no glow of infection. The crossroads are once again tame. They feel reli---

They don't. They don't feel. They immediately begin heading to the black egg, 

(Maybe this will make them aware.)

Quirrel's standing there, in front of the egg, looking much like he did when they first 'met'--- The Knight had walked past him, as they did with almost everyone, and taken the time to look at the egg. Quirrel had taken that opportunity to begin speaking to them.

Quirrel must have been the first bug to speak to them without them purposefully prompting the conversation in some way.

He's special.

The Knight walks past Quirrel, heading to the egg, preparing to head inside once more---

It's closed. The door has the faint glow of the dreamer's masks on it. They can't re-enter. They try to pull at the door, their efforts doing nothing beyond causing the seal to gently rebuff them. 

Why is it closed? What's happened? They can't get in so they can't be sealed so the infection can't be sealed so they can't help anyone and everyone is in danger, as long as they're out here because even if they're hollow if they break they won't be able to hold the infection---

They get pulled out of their thoughts by Quirrel speaking.

  
  


\

Quirrel is a curious soul. An intelligent one, or so he likes to claim, even though his wisdom could be brought into question at times, such as with his decision to come to Hallownest. But he couldn't resist the call--- The mysteries and intrigue behind both Hallownest and his own path... Well, who is he to deny a good delve into unmarked territory?

This bug seems to be one of many mysteries already present in Hallownest, as they walk straight past him and up to the strange stone construct, seemingly trying to pry it open. Its head faces firmly away from him and on the egg, before it seems to give up, its arms falling limp against its side while it looks on at the egg. It's still, and for a living bug much too still for Quirrel's comfort.

And so he talks.

And when he does so, they turn their head.

Their empty, unblinkingly black eyes seems to have small, barely perceptible glitters of orange stardust inside of them.

Quirrel is worried, but not for himself.

/

"Hello there! How delightful to meet another traveler such as yourself."

Quirrel's voice rings through their head, causing them to be forcefully brought back to reality from their thoughts. They turn while he speaks.

"You're a shor..." He seems to trail off as his gaze meets The Knight's own head-on. Quirrel looks at them with some mixture of emotions they can't identify, but it's nowhere close to how he had been looking at them any other time that they recall, so unfamiliarity directed them...

"Are you alright, there?" Quirrel's words hold steady as he speaks, but the wary tone to his voice makes The Knight on edge somewhat. After a few seconds of awkward silence where Quirrel tenses, they give a short, curt nod.

"Ah... Well, you'd best be safe. For as many mysteries as this kingdom has, it has its own dangers in spades, as well, such as the very infection that plagues its previous inhabitants."

The Knight offers a very curt nod once more, before they begin to walk away.

They can't handle listening to Quirrel and trying to sort out their thoughts at the same time, so they walk out, silent as ever, seemingly composed as they begin to try to realize what's happening.

\

This short, strange bug, their empty eyes somewhat faintly glinting with infection, seems to be of mind enough to respond. It's more than he can say for most infected bugs and husks he's encountered, so he accepts it.

He does, however, sincerely hope he will not have to cut down one such as them. 

Something about them felt... Familiar.

Not close, not a friendship, but a deep respect.

Quirrel, for all his best efforts, is a curious soul.

So he will try to encounter this bug again, in the future.

/

And so, The Knight thinks.

They walk up, climb out of the well, and seat themselves on the bench in the middle of Dirtmouth, essentially losing themselves to their thought.

They don't even realize Elderbug looking at them with concern--- Instead, they're much more focused on puzzling this together.

(Finally. As foolish as they may be, they have to put this together.)

Quirrel didn't seem to remember them. Elderbug seemed to reach for them as if it was their first time heading down once more. They had to bust down the door to the King's Path, which they had already broken in much the same way. The Monarch Wings, their Crystal Dash, and all of their charms are missing. They feel themselves full of soul, and have none of the vessels to help with spellcasting.

They stand up from the bench and try to cast a spell.

They feel the familiar soul building, before they burst a vengeful spirit into the sky. Elderbug is startled, but The Knight is curious.

They try to wield the dream nail, focusing in that unique way as they try to strike the air, and it answers their call as they swing it in an arc.

They feel their mask. The crack they attained earlier has already healed due to their resting and soul healing, but it feels... Different. It's not as weak as it had been when they first came into Hallownest, but they don't feel like they're at the peak of their health, either.

It's all so similar, and yet all so wrong.

They feel the burn of the infection, still subdued, and yet they know now they do not hold it in full anymore.

What happened..? Why are they here? Is it another fail-safe put in place? Why wouldn't it have triggered for the previous vessel?

...Is it because they're hollow while he's not?

(If your fool of a father could have done this, he would have tried to prevent it in the first place.)

They stand, aware of what's happened, of time being rewound.

They simply need to do it all again.

They will succeed.

(They won't.)

. . .

  
And so, The Knight goes. They spend even less time than before, using their knowledge and skill to skip things that are unnecessary, or time-consuming. They avoid the resting grounds, as they're already holding their dream nail. They fight Hornet, fending her off despite her attacks being so much more vicious than their first time. They re-attain their abilities, going on their journey, but much, much faster than before...

They don't even take the time to have any of the small interactions they had before.

They upgrade their nail once, not bothering to hunt down the rest of the pale ore. They don't meet any of the Nail Masters, or meet the Snail Shaman. They rescue Sly so they can buy the lantern, and then never see him again. They don't bother talking with Cornifer. They don't bother.

When Quirrel tries to talk to them, they simply ignore him, despite his best efforts to get them to respond in more than a single curt nod.

They ignore the hurt that sings inside of them, because they can't possibly feel hurt, since they're hollow.

(...)

They don't get shattered too many times. But each time, their shade seems to have flecks of orange amongst the black. They ignore it.

They once again face down the Black Egg, heading inside. They're just as alone as they were before.

This time, they tell themselves.

They had a second chance. They can hold it this time.

(They can't, and they know it.)

(A lesson in futility.)

Once again, The Hollow Knight roars.

The Knight draws their nail, facing them headfirst.

The battle...

The Hollow Knight is... Easy. Easier than they remembered.

They defeat The Hollow Knight without taking many hits at all, and they don't even need to heal. 

They once again try to absorb the infection. They once again tell themselves that it's their duty, that they're hollow and that they need to do this.

Once again. The burning is too much, driving their mind blank with pain and want and loss and---

Once again... It all fades to black as the searing pain fades to a dull simmer in the back of their mind once more.

(This is not what you were given this for.)

(I suppose I shall continue to wait and watch.)

(I refuse to help you find your way back once more.)

(Do this. Prove you are worthy of this gift, that you are more than just a stubborn fool flailing hopelessly at a wall.)

(You have all the time in the world to do so, after all.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates may not be too frequent!  
> I'm working this in my spare time, and I'm currently a student, so I may be a bit sparse.  
> I'll try my best to make it worth waiting for.  
> Also: Woops all overextending myself without sleeping.


	3. Chapter 3

Once again, the darkness surrounds them.

It's... Familiar, in more ways than one. The burn in the back of their mind, and the emptiness around them.

Why are they here again? The endless, dark void around them reminds them of the Abyss, yet they don't feel weighed down or surrounded, nor do they feel as they felt when they fell into the void after they turned on that bright light, inside of the Abyss...

...Where are they? The Knight'd blink if they could, as they shift themselves. They still have their body, although they've once again lost all of their possessions, after taking a quick check of their 'inventory'... Or rather, the void inside their mask. 

They try to find which direction is upright, stretching and spinning in a starfish formation. They do that for a while.

They eventually get bore--- They decide it's not a good use of their time. 

They begin to trace the cracks on their nail, drawing it out and running their hands along it, feeling it.

They move on from that, looking to the cloak they wear.

They begin to count the strands of fabric on their cloak, feeling them out until they pause, something catching their eye.

(...I've obviously been expecting too much from you. If it's been as long as it has, then I may need to...)

A faint orange glow, in the distance.

...Despite their better judgement they begin to try to swim towards it. They're not good at it, and progress is slow, but they gradually make their way towards the orange surrounded by black. 

As they swim towards it, they suddenly feel like they breach... something--- They land on empty void, although they're not sure where it begins beneath their feet. They begin walking towards the orange now, though, no longer held back by their lack of ability in swimming.

It's a pocket of infection. What is this doing here, in this void? The Knight draws their nail, old and dilapidated already, and pokes at it, causing it to burst. It knocks them back slightly, singing their void and causing them to stumble back. They... Really should've expected that to happen. Why did they not expect that?

They still feel some soul in their soul reserves, unlike last time... They begin to focus, aiming to heal their wounds.

Instead, however, their soul gets drained as the void seems to get dragged towards them, preventing any of that orange from being seen, submerging them once more--- And then the world shifts into moving color once more, familiar wind whipping at their void, cloak, and mask. 

They're no more prepared than last time, but they atleast manage to avoid slamming into the ground, mask-first.

The Knight is back in King's Pass once more.

(Finally.)

  
Why are they back? Are they causing this? How are they able to do this? They're flooded with questions as they decide to sit down where they fell, thinking.

The exact moment they entered Hallownest proper... That's when they go back to. And they go back when they try to seal the infection.

Upon thinking that, the burning beneath their skin and mask grows for a second, before lessening. 

They may need to just try again. Maybe if they continue trying, they'll find out how to hold it. They'll succeed where The Hollow Knight didn't.

They're emotionless. They were made for this.

And they try again.

So, they begin throwing themselves into it.

  
The third time isn't much of an upgrade. They simply learn locations, try to mentally map out Hallownest. They don't interact beyond what they need to in order to buy the maps, then spend hours committing them to memory before they try to seal the infection once more.

They're sent back to the void.

They focus, and try again.

This fourth try, they don't upgrade their nail, or grab any mask shards, or even interact with anyone. It'd waste time. They simply go straight for the dreamers, using whatever small nooks and crannies they can to get through without wasting any time, using the knowledge they gained on their third try to their advantage.

They still mess up every now and then on their journey, but it's surprisingly fast.

They're sent back.

They focus, and try again.

The fifth time, they do it even quicker, up until a certain point. Then, ~~their fatigue puts them at a disadvantage~~ They're taken by surprise by one of the watcher knights, despite fighting them four times--- They're struck down.

They come to on a bench, heading back to the location they were felled at. They haven't died since their first go through Hallownest, their initial one, but they remember it well enough. Not fondly, as striking down yourself isn't something to enjoy, but when they find their Shade...

It's mottled with orange.

...They strike it down with more effort than any of their previous fights with themselves. It's a painful struggle, even harder than the Watcher Knights they were felled by. They vow now to get stricken down again, to avoid having to fight their shade any more.

They finish by sealing the infection inside of them once more.

...

They're sent back.

~~They're getting tired~~.

They focus, and try again.

  
The sixth time, they get stricken down by an enemy inside of the infected crossroads. They don't quite see what, but by the infection they felt searing their void, it's likely it exploded.

This time, after they wake up at the bench, they feel drained.

Like a piece of them is missing.

More than just their shade.

...

They go back and fight their shade, managing to slay it after another hard-fought battle. 

Dying is even less of an option. A waste of time, and a major risk...

Their mask isn't as strong as it was the previous attempts. The strength it's managed to hold between their attempts to seal the infection seems to wane, even after they take back their shade, turning back into how it was on their first try.

But they keep going, and defeat their sibling once more, sealing the infection.

They enter the void once more.

They... They prepare to try again.

Because they have to.

To save the ones they ~~care about~~ are supposed to protect.

They're hollow. They're empty.

They can't feel.

They continue to fool themselves.

And they focus,

so they may continue onwards.

  
\

Quirrel is a curious soul.

So when he sees that strange bug walking through the Queen's station, walking with an almost detached sense of purpose, he can't help but be curious. He's caught glimpses of them throughout this ruined kingdom, but not a full, good look--- Enough to make him wonder if they were real or not, infact. But here they are. They seem somewhat sloppy in their movements as they climb, before they seem to misjudge a jump--- They slam against a ledge and wind up faling down, falling flat on their face.

...That looked quite painful. Quirrel stands up, stretching for a second, before jumping down to the prone bug. 

"Are you okay there, friend?" He's kneeling down, looking at the stranger. They slowly peel their head off of the ground, before giving Quirrel a small nod. Quirrel catches glimpses of orange in the dark of their... Eyes? But isn't put off--- After all, they're still of enough mind after all this time, and he had seen their eyes... At some point before, he is sure, even if he can't pinpoint when.

"You simply seem a bit... Listless, I suppose would be a word to describe it." He nods to himself, as if affirming the word he chose is quite correct. "Perhaps you should rest? After all, you seem worse for wear."

As he suggests that, the small, strange bug shakes their head, pushing back onto their feet. "Ah. Well, remember what I said, friend! It would do no good if you were to fall due to exhaustion. Stay safe!"

He knows they likely won't take their advice, despite the purpose in which they walk--- But it seems that his talk with them may have invigorated them, atleast somewhat.

Quirrel may not know this bug, but his concern for them is strong. Maybe he knew them, before he lost his memories?

Regardless, they walk on.

And Quirrel worries.

/

The Knight hears his words, but chooses to ignore them. Not out of any lack of respect for the bug in question, no, but simply out of knowledge.

They're more aware than he is. They can't afford to take a break.

The infection is spreading for every second they spend. Every second that passes, a bug is at risk. But they can stop it. They know they can. They just... They just have to seal the infection.

They have to.

(And yet, every attempt has resulted in failure so far.)

If they don't, who will?

What will happen to those that they knew if they let this infection spread?

If they followed Quirrel's advice, who would be infected? What would change? How many bugs would suffer because they didn't take action?

This is... This is their responsibility.

~~But everything's been getting harder.~~

~~And their attempts are always reset.~~

~~Can they really..?~~

They continue.

For it's their responsibility.

No-one else can.

No-one else.

Only them.

They need to protect them all...

Because they're the only one that can.

...

They complete the attempt, sealing the infection inside of themselves once more. The burn of the infection entering their body and void, despite being painful, is familiar--- But yet, they keep standing, and get sealed.

They wake up in the void.

(And yet, despite my absence for this long, they didn't change anything.)

They focus, making another attempt.

(Their attempts are simply quicker, rather than different.) 

They proceed through the King's Pass.

(They do the same thing, over and over, as if it will help.)

They pass through Dirtmouth with hurried steps.

(It's a futile effort.)

They descend into the well once more.

(But... There may, be something I could do.)

They... Pause. They felt the urge to visit the Black Egg--- Strangely, despite their mind screaming at them that they need to go quickly, to do as they've done...

They obey that urge. They can find some way to make travelling that way worth it, in the end. It will hardly take any time.

The Knight walks into the Black Egg Temple, walking up to it, walking past Quirrel, who turns to look at them.

The Knight stares at the Black Egg.

(And...)

Their mask throbs, and they unconsciously raise a hand to rub at it. Quirrel steps forward and speaks, but his voice seems to fade into white noise.

(I do not enjoy having to do this.)

Their mind erupts into an almost blinding pain and the fall onto one knee, clenching at their mask.

Quirrel exclaims a worried statement, moving forwards, before The Knight feel themselves being picked up--- The place where Quirrel's hands hold them seem to have the pain ease, but the rest of them is in agony.

They don't register much else, their mind clouded by the intense, sudden pain.

(But, if you are so stubborn as to refuse to see what's right infront of you?)

  
(I may be able to force it.)

  
(...I'm sorry, nonetheless.)

\

Quirrel walks into Dirtmouth, holding the strange, yet familiar bug in their arms, despite the orange glow inside of their mask. They aren't hostile, but had collapsed out of nowhere infront of the black egg with masks that he can't quite focus on, and something inside of Quirrel told him to help them, something beyond just being friendly to a stranger. So, he did.

He meets the eyes of the seemingly old bug, who looks back--- He seems almost relieved, until his vision drops down to the bug in his arms, in which it fades into concern.

"Ah, are you two alright? I've seen the one in your arms quite recently, but they're in this condition..." The Elder speaks up, his voice carrying the concern in his expression. "I am, but my friend here appears to be in some amount of trouble." Quirrel pauses for a second, thinking.

"Would you happen to have somewhere I may set them so they may rest and... Heal?" He says heal, and yet despite that, his voice trails off slightly. He isn't certain what is wrong with the small one in his arms, but they seemed atleast somewhat infected, so it may not even be something they can heal from...

He hopes he won't have to do anything drastic. Despite not knowing the small, strange-looking bug, something in his mind revolts at the thought.

The Elder speaks up. "Ah, we do. I'm the only inhabitant, although that lovely couple appear to be settling down nearby..." The Elder begins to walk.

"Please, follow me. I know of an unlocked home that you may rest in. The owner isn't using it, after all..."

"Of course. Thank you for doing this."

"No need to thank me. After all, I am simply doing a good deed."

"However, if you want to thank me... Then come up here more often. An old man often gets lonely, you know."

And so, the walk continues in silence.

/

(I hope I did not go... Overboard.)

(I'm quite aware of my tendency to do so.)

(However, this was my only option.)

(I haven't rested nearly enough to do anything else, after all.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm not, ah... confident on my portrayal of canon characters with personalities, like quirrel and elderbug, so i'll apologize in advance if i forget something, or mess something up!  
> (if you guys notice any details wrong or out of place feel free to criticize because i am a fool! its fact!)  
> thank you for reading so far, and sorry for the wait!


End file.
